Safe
by Pallet and Cerulean
Summary: After fighting a tough youmu, Mirai and Akihito doze off together.


When Mirai woke, there was a hazy sensation at the back of her mind, like a dull ache that had been soothed and pushed away, but its memory was still lingering. It stayed just beyond her reach, shrinking away when she tried to recall what had caused the odd feeling. After a moment, she stopped trying to remember, not concerned with it. After all, nothing was wrong now, like her worries had faded away.

Cracking open an eye, Mirai was met with a blur of colors and light, though the room was dim. It was only after a moment that she remembered she had come home from fighting a youmu, Akihito trailing behind, and barely made it to the couch before passing out from exhaustion, anemia likely playing a role as well. She had left her glasses beside her, and only when she went to look for them was she made acutely aware of the warm hand laced with hers. Carefully picking up her glasses with her free hand, Mirai slid them on, pushing them up the bridge of her nose. With the world coming into focus, she saw Akihito had sat down beside the couch, head propped up on the armrest, and fallen asleep as well. Though, even as he slept, he kept his hand in hers.

Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, a soft, sleepy smile on her face, Mirai moved to sit up. She carefully took his hand, gingerly pulling it away from hers to lay it on the couch beside her. Though she had tried not to wake him, Akihito stirred, opening his eyes with a drowsy yawn. Seeing Mirai awake in front of him, he let a smile come across his lips, tired eyes crinkling at the corners.

"You okay?" He asked sleepily, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes.

Tilting her head in confusion, Mirai looked back at him, not understanding. Why wouldn't she be okay? She had just been sleeping on the couch.

Noticing her confused gaze, Akihito offered a sheepish explanation. "You looked like you were having a bad dream," he said quietly, eyes flicking between his hand and hers before they settled on Mirai's face. While she slept, her brows had come together, creasing the soft skin between them. Her usually peaceful sleep looked restless and concerned, worry seeding in Akihito's mind. He had taken her hand, whispering soothing words until she seemed to calm, her breaths deep and even. He had stayed like that for a while, watching her relaxed and rested expression. Before he knew it, he must have fallen asleep too, only to be woken up a little while later.

"I don't remember," Mirai said, bringing a hand up to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face. She couldn't help but wonder if she had been having a nightmare, and if his touch had sent it away. Cheeks warming at the thought, Mirai looked down at her lap, breaking away from Akihito's gaze.

Silence lingered over them for a moment, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Instead, it was the kind that was heavy and thick, yet atmospheric and amiable, still veiled in a thin layer of drowsiness. It was Mirai who disturbed the quiet, toying with the golden ring on her finger. "I do feel better though, like something bad got pushed away," Mirai whispered, hesitant to say it out loud.

Face softening, Akihito allowed his smile to return. "Well, in any case, I'm glad your feeling okay," Akihito replied. After fighting youmu, it was always a toss up as to whether someone would be hurt, physically or mentally. More often than not, Akihito ended up taking quite a few hits, but he healed quickly enough that it was never a problem for long. He always worried more about Mirai though.

Mustering her courage, Mirai clasped her hands together, trying to push away the embarrassment of what she wanted to say. "You make me feel safe, Senpai," Mirai admitted, a rosy pink dusting her cheeks and the tips of her ears. Her lips curved up into a shy, pretty smile that made warmth bloom in Akihito's chest.

"I'll always keep you safe," Akihito replied, his tone firm and serious, though there was a kind and affectionate softness to it. He meant it with every fiber of his being, and he would always do whatever it took to protect her. He had risked life and limb for her before and would never hesitate to do it again and again.

Sliding down from her seat on the couch, Mirai knelt down next to Akihito, sitting with him on the floor. After a quick moment of contemplation, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a warm embrace. "I know you will," Mirai whispered softly, breath stirring Akihito's wind blown hair. Taking in a deep breath, she savored the hug, the way Akihito held her tight, his touch gentle. She allowed herself a few extra moments before she reluctantly pulled away, unwinding her arms from around his middle.

A content sigh slipping past her lips, Mirai moved back to the couch, letting herself fall into the comfy cushions. It wasn't long before sleep was calling her again, the moon still high in the sky. "Goodnight, Senpai," Mirai murmured, falling into a calm and contented sleep.


End file.
